Letters to You
by star of david
Summary: From letters exchanged between the two boys, we discover the love between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, a love that had to be hidden from the rest of the world. Begins during the summer before fifth year HPOotP. A song fic to Finch's 'Letters to You.'


**Letters to You**  
by star of david  
Harry/Draco 

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters in this story; they were created by the genius, JKRowling. I do own the plot.

**SUMMARY:** From letters exchanged between the two boys, we discover the love between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, a love that had to be hidden from the rest of the world. A song fic to Finch's _Letters to You_.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy birthday, my darling. How are you doing? I do hope you're well. I don't think the Muggles have changed their treatment towards you, and I doubt they even remember what today is. I strongly believe a fifteenth-birthday present from them is out of the question._

_I wish I could give you a proper present, not just Chocolate Frogs and Every Flavor Beans. Those are pathetic, mediocre, though you claim to enjoy them. Forgive me, my love. I'd spare no expense on your gifts, but seeing as you are my father's master's sworn enemy, I cannot just go over to him and say, "Father, I need money to buy Harry Potter's birthday present." I'm terribly sorry about this. I'll find a way around this someday, and I'll be able to give you a proper, worthy gift._

_It is only a month away 'til I see you again. I can't wait to be with you._

_Hoping you miss me too,  
Draco_

* * *

_Dear Draco,_

_Thank you for your birthday greetings and gifts. You know how much I enjoy Chocolate Frogs, so don't worry about getting me a "proper" gift. The idea is stupid. I don't want you wasting your money on useless things. Your Chocolate Frogs and Beans keep me alive here -- they barely feed me, you know._

_How are things at home? I hope your father is OK. As much I hate him, he is still your father, and I know you love him._

_Draco, I'm sure you hear things at home. Things about Voldemort, where he is, what he's planning to do. I wish you'd update me. I've been fishing around for information, but it's hard, living so detached from the wizarding world._

_Take care of yourself._

_Missing you like hell,  
Harry_

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_Thank you for asking about my father. He seems to be doing OK. He's out now more often than ever -- meeting with the Dark Lord, no doubt. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to gather any more news than you have. My parents are whispering to each other now. I once heard my father say to my mother, "He has to know." To this my mother replied, "Not yet." My mother is obviously trying to protect me. She's treating me like a baby again. I can fend for myself, thank you very much._

_I know what my father is. I know what my family is. But that doesn't mean I'm the same. I want you to be careful, Harry. Don't let your guard down._

_Wishing you were here,  
Draco_

* * *

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm writing you to let you know that I've changed locations now. I can't tell you where -- believe me, if I could I would. I'm sorry. But don't worry, I'm perfectly safe here. I'm well-fed and taken care of, although I have a lot of things to take care of._

_Unfortunately, communication for us is going to be difficult. I don't think you can mail me as long as I am here, but I will write as often as I can._

_I'll see you soon, love._

_Missing you,  
Harry_

* * *

_Dearest Draco,_

_The Hogwarts letters have just arrived, I'm sure you've got yours by now. Hermione and Ron have just been named prefects. I am mad at Dumbledore -- I've done loads more than Hermione and Ron combined, why make them prefect and not me?_

_I wish you were here right now. I wish that every single moment, but right now, I'm needing you more than ever. The pain my scar is bringing me is just terrible. I just want to lie in your arms._

_Hedwig will wait for your reply. I really need it._

_Craving for you,  
Harry_

* * *

_My beloved Harry,_

_I am sure Dumbledore has an explanation as to why he hasn't made you prefect. I don't think you should bother yourself with it. If you had been named prefect, how would you be able to concentrate on working on your OWLs? I'm jealous -- I've been named prefect as well. I wanted to focus on my OWLs (and on you) this year. This whole prefect business will surely ruin me._

_Just relax, love. Don't let it bother you. You know what you've accomplished, don't let your lack of a badge let you down._

_Soon, I will hold you in my arms._

_Waiting for you,  
Draco_

* * *

_Dear Draco,_

_School starts in a week. Amazingly, I survived the summer without even a shadow of you. I can't wait to see you._

_I was hoping maybe we could sit together in the Hogwarts Express, under the Invisibility Cloak, of course. Ron and Hermione don't mind, I've talked to them about it, and they said they'd leave us alone. That is, if you aren't busy bullying first years on the train._

_Ever-patiently waiting,  
Harry_

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_I find it a miracle that we survived the summer without each other. I don't like it, though. It was pure torture._

_Please tell Ron and Hermione that I thank them for their understanding. I'm sorry I can't tell my friends about us, especially now that the Dark Lord's back. I would love to shout to the world just how crazy in love we are with each other, but I fear for my father and the rest of my family. It's great that you have such loyal friends like those two._

_I'd love to sit with you on the train. That Cloak of yours is the most perfect little thing in this universe, especially at these times. I shall look for you on the train after I bully some first years. (I'm kidding.)_

_Madly in love with you,  
Draco_

* * *

_Dear Draco,_

_That train ride today was the best ever. Thank you. It was amazing how you were able to prevent the Cloak from falling off us despite the rowdiness._

_I've missed your touch. Your kiss is as good as ever._

_I'll probably see you in Potions. You do your thing, Potions Master._

_Have a good night's rest. I'll see you in the morning._

_Love,  
Harry_

* * *

_My beloved Harry,_

_I heard you got detention with Umbridge yesterday. You troublemaker. How was it? I hope she didn't do anything horrible._

_Pass a note back. I want to know what happened to your right hand._

_Quite worried,  
Draco_

* * *

_Sweet Draco,_

_Don't worry about my hand, it's nothing. It'll heal quickly, especially after the potion Hermione made me soak my hand in last night._

_Detention with Umbridge was horrible. She made me do lines. It doesn't sound horrible, but it was. I had to write "I must not tell lies" over and over again using this quill that used my blood instead of ink. That's what happened to my hand._

_You have to promise to keep quiet about this, Draco. I already told Hermione not to report it, although she insists on doing so. I'm not about to give Umbridge the satisfaction of the fact that she has gotten to me._

_Don't worry too much. Your beautiful face'll wrinkle easily. You'll end up looking like Voldemort, then I'll have to stop being crazy about you._

_It's a Friday, don't forget. Same place, same time. I'll see you later._

_Love,  
Harry_

* * *

_Dearest Harry,_

_Happy Christmas. I do hope you're enjoying your holidays much more than I am._

_I'm sorry to break the festive mood with this news, but I just saw my father's arm. The Dark Mark, it's a lot darker now. Means the Dark Lord is getting stronger still. Be careful, Harry._

_Enjoy the Chocolate Frogs._

_Love,  
Draco_

* * *

_Dear Draco,_

_You don't have to tell me to enjoy the Chocolate Frogs. You know I do. Thank you._

_I hope you liked my present. You can throw that Snitch around and actually catch it, unlike the Snitch out in the field._

_Yes, I know the Dark Lord is getting stronger. My scar keeps tingling. Nothing major, don't worry. I'll be fine._

_Happy Christmas. I'll see you after the holidays back in Hogwarts._

_Love,  
Harry_

* * *

_Draco,_

_Astronomy Tower. Midnight. Please be there._

_Harry_

* * *

_My beloved Draco,_

_This will be my last letter. I do believe that, most unfortunately, the time has come for us to end._

_Don't get me wrong. Believe me, I love you, Draco. Like hell I do. I'm crazy about you. My head is still swimming with images of us lying in your four-poster together, sitting side by side in the Hogwarts Express, kissing, throwing each other little glances over the Great Hall. I still feel the pressure of your kiss, the tenderness of your embrace._

_I can't let you do it, Draco. I can't let you defy your family for me. You're surely to be killed, if not by your family, then by Voldemort. I can't have that. I'd rather keep you safe, thank you very much._

_You're too close to Voldemort. You're too close to me. He's bound to find out somehow that we're together, and will use you to get me, in the process, destroying you. I can't have that. I won't. I love you too damn much._

_Be a good boy, love, and stay away from the Dark Lord's sworn enemy._

_I love you._

_Yours evermore,  
Harry Potter_

* * *

_My beloved Harry,_

_I can't pretend my heart is whole when it's not. I can't pretend I'm doing fine when inside I'm broken._

_I deeply regret not having pursued you from the beginning. I've always loved you, and I always will. It's a shame that I got the courage to approach you only towards the end of the fourth year._

_In a year, you've taught me a lot of things. You've changed me, Harry. You've shown me that there's more to life than bullying, than blindly following my father, than purifying the wizarding world and eliminating the half-bloods and Muggle-borns. You've pushed me towards the best that I can be._

_I understand why you've done this, but it doesn't mean I'm in favor of it. I'd gladly fight for you when the time comes, Harry. I love you so damn much._

_Thank you for fifteen months of you._

_I love you._

_Yours evermore,  
Draco Mafoy_


End file.
